This disclosure relates to an organic electroluminescent display technology, and more particularly to an OLED display device and a method for manufacturing the OLED display device.
The organic electroluminescent technology (OLED) is a new generation of display technology. Compared with the current mainstream LCD display technology, the organic electroluminescent technology has the advantages of light weight, low consumption, high response, high resolution and so on and is extensively concerned by the industry. The organic electroluminescent technology is considered to be one of the most competitive new generation flat panel display technology, and has become a hot spot in the currently research of flat panel display technology.
Depending on the different luminescent materials, the organic electroluminescent displays can be divided into two categories. One is based on organic small molecules (Small Molecule) light-emitting materials display, referred to as SmOLED, which is mainly made by a vacuum evaporation method. The other is based on polymer (Polymer) luminescent materials display, referred to as PLED, which is mainly made by a solution preparation method. Currently, the OLED products in the market are small molecule OLED made by a vacuum deposition technology. The technology leads to low material utilization, the time consuming of evaporation process, and high cost of the fine metal mask (FMM) for the evaporation process. Moreover, when used for large area evaporation, the bending of metal leads to the decrease of precision. It is difficult to get the advantage in the competition of LCD with the increasingly mature LCD technology. The technology of the solution preparation method for manufacturing the thin films with lower cost equipment, simple production process, and having a significant cost advantage, has caused more and more attentions.
In the wet-process OLED technology, since the conjugated polymer [9,9-dioctylfluorene-9,9-bis (N,N-dimethylaminopropyl) fluorene] (PFN) can be dissolved by a nonpolar solvent(such as benzene, xylene, chlorobenzene, chloroform, etc.) and can also be dissolved by water or alcohol solvents (such as methanol, ethanol, etc.), PFN is usually used for electron injection layer or electron transportation layer. However, due to the electron transportation mobility of PFN is weak, it causes the electronic injection effect of the OLED device is poor.